I'm Not Over You
by scrappy12
Summary: The Season Two of Gossip Girl. Based solely off of the television show, and mostly about D&S. After the break-up of Dan and Serena, the two try to live life without each other, in hopes of gaining true happiness, but can they walk away from each other?
1. Hamptons and Then Brooklyn

_CHAPTER ONE- HAMPTONS AND THEN BROOKLYN_

_GOSSIP GIRL,_

_WELCOME BACK UPPER EASTSIDERS, SUMMER WAS LONG AND LUXURIOUS BUT HAD ITS MOMENTS OF SCANDAL. BAD GIRL GONE GOOD NOT MUCH ON THE RADAR, WORD IS THAT SHE SPENT SOMETIME WITH AN OLD CRUSH, GUESS THE SUDDEN BREAK UP BETWEEN LONELY BOY DIDN'T KEEP HER DOWN FOR LONG. B TRAVELED AND WAS EVEN SPOTTED COZYING UP TO SOMEONE OTHER THAT C, WHO WAS SUPPOSEDLY THE ONE SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE GETTING COZY WITH. WELL SUMMER IS OVER, AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, A NEW BATCH OF DRAMA FOR FALL. I CAN'T WAIT. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME._

_XOXO,_

_GOSSIP GIRL_

_Life was different in this world, life was subject to have a different type of meaning when one was filthy rich. The usual life lesson came and then went as quickly as it came, but it never meant that one couldn't dwell in the sorrow of that lesson. She felt as if she was in a little villa away from the hustle and bustle of New York, which she had grown to love, but it only made her appreciate the quietness of places like this. Fluttering eyes seemed to aid her out of her sleep that had become hard to do for the past few months, but she swore with each night that passed that it would get easier if she allowed it to. Just as she opened her eyes to the sun shining through and onto her well tanned skin, she could soon hear her the radio fade into her morning picture of her summers. Sitting up in her bed, she could soon hear her friend come barging into her bedroom._

"_Ugh! S, finally your up. I was beginning to think you were going to go into hibernation" Blaire said as flung open the curtains_

"_Remind me again why you're here? I mean weren't you suppose to be in some foreign country?' Serena asked as she flung a pillow over her face_

"_Because the that snake tricked me. Of course I did have some wonderful days with a certain pilot, but I don't do pilots" Blaire informed her friend_

"_Eww! Please lets not go down the road of who you do" Serena said managing to let out a small laugh_

"_Whatever, but S you have to get out bed. The Hampton's are too beautiful for you to sleep in, we have to enjoy the mornings" Blaire said _

"_I am. I'm enjoying the luxury and the bliss of summer vacation, that was until you showed up on my front doorstep" Serena said before he friend flashed her scowling look of warning "But I still love you, B" she smiled apologetically_

"_Get up" Blaire said as she flung the covers back_

"_Blaire!!" Serena shouted_

"_S, move your ass" Blaire demanded_

_He fanned himself as he bared yet another hot summer in Brooklyn looking down at little kids run through the water spraying from the fire hydrants, while he sat out on the fire scape. Glancing back into his room he could see the pile of books that he had to plow through for class come Monday morning, then his eyes drew back to the book that lay across his lap. Hanging his head, feeling overwhelmed by all the work he had yet to finish, just as Vanessa came out holding tall glasses of lemonade in hands._

"_You are heaven sent" Dan praised her before he quickly grabbed ahold of one of her drinks_

"_Glad to see you have thirst buds for other things beside coffee. What is this the third night in a row you've stayed up all night?" Vanessa asked her friend_

"_I know, I know. I have to get through these stupid books for English" Dan said _

"_This amount of work makes me glad I go to a public school" Vanessa joked "Why don't you take a break? Stop stuffing yourself with bare pages of authors past" she suggested_

"_I wish I could, but I can't fall behind in class" Dan said "I need to do well, Dartmouth will be looking closely at this years scores" he went onto say_

"_And I totally forgot about the center of your universe, the great Dartmouth" Vanessa said "Dartmouth better be worth it, this summer has been subjected to me looking at you stuffing your face with books and not with fun" she said _

"_Well you didn't have to stay. You could have went with Jen up to where it is that she went' Dan said _

"_Oh, so now we don't remember said destination, where said ex-girlfriend is at?" Vanessa asked_

"_You mean the Hamptons. I have no problem saying the said destination, or Serena. I'm fine, I have been fine this whole summer. Did it suck breaking up? Yes, but we're both mature and I'm sure she's moved on" Dan said _

'_Really?" Vanessa asked_

"_Really" Dan said _

"_Okay" Vanessa laughed 'If you can manage to sneak away from the books for tonight, my sister has got a gig down at the Sunshine" she said _

"_Uh, that sounds…….." Dan said searching for the answer_

"_Humphrey, do not disappoint me" Vanessa threatened_

"_Yes, I will go. Yes" Dan answered_

"_Good. Do you want to grab a bite to eat afterwards?" Vanessa asked_

"_Don't push it Abrahams" Dan laughed "I'll see you tonight" he smiled at her_

"_Looking forward to it. The great Humphrey retreats from the books, this should be classic_

_Retreating from the rampant party that was pursuing out on the beach, Serena came back inside the beach house to change bikinis. Noticing the line of people by the bathroom, she made her way into her bedroom to only find the bedroom being in full use. Closing her eyes in disgust, she instantly began to curse Blaire's name for suggesting to throw this little party that turned into a huge full on party. Realizing that she might have to wait before the party dies down before she could change, Serena soon made her way back out to the beach before she bumped into a blonde haired girl. Knocking down the girls stuff that she carried, Serena quickly bent down to assist the girl only to notice a familiarity in the girl._

"_I'm so sorry" The girl said before she came face to face with Serena_

"_Jenny. Hey! What are you doing here?" Serena asked as she hugged the young girl_

"_Eleanor had a meeting with a client this morning" Jenny said _

"_Eleanor?" Serena asked unaware of her relation to Eleanor_

"_I'm part of this internship program and I was assigned to Eleanor Waldorf. Please don't tell Blaire?" Jenny quickly asked after she explained_

"_Oh, I won't. I think Blaire's too distracted to even notice any of her mother's business affairs" Serena smiled "So is Eleanor putting you into good use?" she asked_

"_If you count coffee runs, and the typical pastry run" Jenny sighed_

"_Oh, I'm sure that's just the test phase of the internship" Serena assured her_

"_Yeah, that's what Dan says" Jenny said which seemed to instantly freeze Serena. It had months since she had said or heard that name, but it never stopped her from thinking of him but her thoughts never seemed as concrete to actual reality of not being able to say his name like she use to. Hearing his name seemed to remind her of the struggle it had been to get use to not want to hear his voice, feel his touch, or his eyes looking into her soul "Oh, I'm sorry" Jenny quickly said noticing Serena's reaction_

"_No, no, no. Its fine. I'm fine. Uh, how is he doing?" Serena asked _

"_He's doing good. I mean he's been hitting the books really hard, but he's doing good" Jenny said _

"_Good" Serena smiled trying to fight back the tears that were stinging her in the inside "I guess I'll see you at school Monday" she smiled_

"_Yeah, see you later Serena" Jenny said before she walked off just as Blaire came rushing up to her friends_

"_What is little Humphrey doing here?" Blaire asked _

"_Friends. Just friends, B" Serena said _

"_Are you okay?" Blaire asked_

"_Yeah, I just really need to get out of this outfit, I'll be back" Serena said before she rushed back inside_

_Escaping from the loud blare of music that rang in his ears, Dan stepped outside to see if he could get reception just in case his father could be calling him. Running his fingers through his hair he let out a deep sigh as sleep began to wear on him, and he began to feel the overwhelming need of it but he knew as soon as he got home he had to get back to studying. Pulling out his cell phone, he quickly opened up his phone only to see her. He forgot that he had rarely picked up his cell phone in months because his only contact with the outside world had been just Jenny or Vanessa. His eyes soon began to concentrate on that moment. That moment where all the two of them could ever think about was each other, and being together. Now it had seemed to be rare that he even heard of Serena, which was comforting but at the same time disappointing because he hated that they had come back to this. Him being the invisible in her world of the rich and glamorous._

"_Humphrey, what are you doing? The best number is about to come up" Vanessa said as she came out to find him staring at her picture "Or you could be looking at old photos of Serena" she concluded_

"_No, I'm not. I just…I haven't used my phone a lot…I forgot I even had this on there" Dan said coming to a loss of words_

"_You know its okay" Vanessa said_

"_Its okay for what?" Dan asked_

"_To miss her. I know she meant a lot to you" Vanessa said _

"_V, can we not get into this. I told you I'm fine and I am doing fine" Dan said trying to convince Vanessa but it seemed like he needed most of the convincing himself "I just came out here to get reception" he said before he phone started to ring "See its Jen, she probably just got back" he said before he answered _

"_Dan, where are you?" Jenny asked_

"_Hello to you to Jen" Dan replied to his sisters instant demand of location_

"_Where are you? I don't have enough money for cab fair" Jenny said _

"_What!? I thought your internship is suppose to provide transportation?" Dan asked_

"_If they did, I would be home" Jenny concluded_

"_No need for sarcasm" Dan pointed out "Well where are you?" he asked_

"_I'm on lane drive" Jenny said as she began to scan around the area "It mostly just beach houses and stuff" she said _

"_Okay, well I'll be there. Just go somewhere safe and wait for me" Dan said before he hung up "You want to tag with me?" he asked_

"_Love to but I have to clean up the unruly after" Vanessa said _

"_Oh, okay. Well I'll call you when I get back" Dan said _

"_Okay. Be safe" Vanessa said before he sprinted off down the street "And I hope once and for all you figure out your deal" she said to herself as she watched him sprint down the street _

_It had taken him what felt like hours to follow the directions Jenny had given to him, he turned around so much, the car was all ready pre-set to do so whenever he attempted to. Noticing the beach party that was going on he pretty much knew that Jenny would most likely come over towards this direction since it too was on Lane Drive. Parking his dad's bug, he began to call his sister once again but failed to get signal. Shaking his head in disbelief, he knew he had to resort to asking some drunken kids if they had saw Jenny much less even knew who she was. Walking through the crowd he scanned all over hoping to find his sister quickly while managing to schedule the amount of study time that was slipping away from him. Just he made to the shores of the ocean, he turned back around to see Serena with a group of girls walking his direction. At first he realized he hadn't caught her attention but with the more he scurried, the more recognizable he had become and it was inevitable when their eyes landed on each other. The two stood still for what seemed like hours, just trying to find the words to say to the other after they had spent months apart from each other. Slowly walking up to her he dug his hands into his pockets hoping to find the words as he walked over to her._

"_Hey" Dan said shyly_

"_Hey" Serena said _

"_I….I'm trying to find Jenny. She called me saying she didn't have cab fair" Dan said _

"_Oh, I…I saw her early but she had left" Serena said _

"_Yeah, I tried calling but my phone wouldn't pick up reception" Dan said trying to break eye contact with her as quickly as possible_

"_Uh…you could use my phone. I mean I get reception, that's if you want' Serena suggested before she extended her phone out_

"_Thanks" Dan said slowly reaching out to grab the phone then quickly flipped it open to dial "Hey Jen, where are you?" he asked once the young girl picked up_

"_I'm going back over. I was making my way back over" Jenny said _

"_I'm over where the party is" Dan said "All right. I'll be here" he said before he ended the phone call "Thank you, for the phone. I have to get better service" he laughed nervously before he slowly began to walk off_

"_How've you been?" Serena quickly asked stopping him dead in his tracks_

"_I'm fine. You?" Dan asked_

"_Good" Serena said "Is that all you came out here for? I mean seeing as there isn't really cabs that take you back to New York" she said _

'_What do you mean? Jenny said that….and now I'm starting to understand" Dan said soon realizing his sisters fault_

"_So is it?" Serena asked_

"_What do you want me to say?" Dan asked _

"_The truth" Serena said _

"_Yeah, that's all I came out here for" Dan said "Goodbye Serena" he said before he turned to walk away_

_With every step he took as he walked away, she could feel him slip further and further away from her and deep down she knew there was nothing she could do. He knew that seeing each other was hard, probably harder for her, but overall he knew that he couldn't see her. Dealing with what they once shared wasn't best for him because he couldn't focus on that, he had spent most of his time last year dealing with issues with Serena, and this year had to be different, it needed to be. Walking over to his car, Jenny stood with a small grin across her face hoping her brother would have some sort of good news._

"_Saw you talking to Serena" Jenny mention_

"_Don't do that again Jen, it wasn't funny" Dan said as he walked over to the door and unlocked the door_

"_Dan, what did you do?" Jenny asked quizzically _

"_I walked away from her, I told her I didn't come for her, and that was basically it. It was the most horrible conversation ever in my life" Dan said becoming frustrated_

"_You can't ignore her forever" Jenny said _

"_Jen, will you just get in the car, so we can go home. I want to go home" Dan yelled_

"_No!" Jenny said "Dan, I love you, and I know your trying to block whatever it is that your feeling, and hiding in your books aren't going to help you" she said _

"_Get in the car!" Dan shouted_

'_Go talk to her, and then I will gladly get in the car, but until then I'm going to enjoy the party" Jenny said before she stormed off_

"_Jen!!" Dan yelled after her "This isn't funny" he said as he watched her walk off showing no sign of turning around "I'm leaving you" he then followed_

_Splashing water on her face, Serena looked up into the mirror quickly to just process her life, process her life at this point. Closing her eyes she tried to just calm down and breath calmly but she knew it was going to hurt. Her heart wouldn't let her just forget about what she just went through, her heart ached even though she didn't want it to. Just as she stared into the mirror, she quickly saw his reflection come up. _

"_I was wondering when the great Van Der Woodsen was going to throw her annual bash in the Hamptons" The guy said _

"_Nate" Serena smiled before he quickly walked up to give her a hug_

_Dan pushed pass people feeling his heart pound with every step he took because it only meant he was getting closer to her. For three months he had the luxury of not seeing her face everyday, he was able to think, he was able to process but deep down he knew he still loved Serena. That's just something he knew that would never change, but it was just hard feeling like that the girl he loved could one day make him feel so much apart of her world, and then instantly push him out to where he was onlooker. Pushing past the last person he thought twice before entering her bedroom, but knew he had to. Opening the door that feeling of an onlooker instantly came rushing back to him as he stood in the doorway watching Serena and Nate in an embrace._


	2. The Hardest Lesson

Chapter Two- The Hardest Lesson

GOSSIP GIRL,

ITS THAT TIME AGAIN, AND NO I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT ANOTHER FABULOUS PARTY FILLED WITH DRAMA, THOUGH I'M SURE THAT'S COMING SOON!! BUT IT IS TIME TO FILL LOCAL STORES IN SEARCH OF BACKPACKS, OR MORE ALONG THE LINES OF ORIGINAL HANDBAGS, AS SCHOOL IS BACK IN SESSION. WHAT WILL BE FILLED FOR THIS YEAR, CAN'T WAIT TO SEE. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME.

XOXO,

GOSSIP GIRL

The campus ground filled with overpriced handbags and bleach skinned girls forming in the middle chattering away about their summers. Seeing bits and pieces of the sight before him, Dan shook his head in disbelief that this school was his ticket to getting into a good college, while Jenny twiddled her fingers with nervousness like she was going into first grade all over again, but this time with classmates that were worth more than her house combined.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Dan asked his sister noticing her nervousness

"Uh…lets see, does the fact that I used to friends with Hazel and Penelope, who now totally hate me, does that ring a bell?" Jenny asked

"I thought that chapter of your freshmen life was done, I thought you were a more acceptant junior now?" Dan asked

"Yes, this summer I was, but coming back to school may change that a little" Jenny said

"Jen, it won't be bad" Dan laughed

"How are you feeling?" Jenny asked

"What do you mean?" Dan asked

"Your first time at school without having a girlfriend" Jenny said

"Can we not go there? I thought we finished discussing that" Dan said hanging his head

"What happened back in the Hamptons? You know when I sent you back?" Jenny asked

"Nothing happened. I'm just trying to move on and that's a little hard to do so when you keep pushing the issue" Dan said

"Fine. Fine. Fine. I will drop it dear brother" Jenny smiled before the two stopped dead in their tracks once they finally stepped foot onto the campus

Looking down from the balcony, Serena could spot him easier than anything once he finally made his appearance. Blaire looked on at the incoming freshmen, critiquing with her mini crew. Noticing Serena's distant behaviour, Blaire quickly dismissed her mini-fashion army to tend to her friend.

"Where's your head at S?" Blaire asked

"Uh…its wondering if there are going to be any classes that will kill me this year" Serena laughed trying to convince her friend that she was fine

"I'm sure you'll do just fine" Blaire smiled as the two began to walk to their classes "How are the honeymooners?" she asked

"Shockingly doing well. I mean I never would have thought Bart Bass would be my new step-father, which at times is still frightening" Serena smiled

"Give it time you'll get use to it" Blaire said

"Well this is me, AP English" Serena said 'I'll see you at the steps" she said before she walked into the classroom

Serena sat patiently at her desk looking on at other classmates as they entered grabbing their seats. Pulling out her favorite magazine issue, she soon read on about the latest fashions celebrities were sporting on the runways. Clock ticked away as she soon prepared herself to get ready for the boredom of the first day, until her soon landed on the last person she'd ever think to have a class with. Dan walked in with books in hand, walked over to the seating chart to find his seat, and at that moment he turned to look their eyes met with shock. Slowly he walked over towards his seat next to Serena, and cautiously sat down next to her.

"Hey' Dan said shyly "What are the chances, huh?" he laughed nervously

"Right" Serena shook her head in agreement

"AP English?" Dan asked

"Yes. Why am I not suppose to be in here or something?" Serena asked

"I didn't say that. I didn't say that. Where's Nate at? I'm surprised he doesn't have this class" Dan mentioned purposefully

"I don't know what classes he's taking" Serena replied

"Really? I just thought he'd tell you" Dan said as he flipped through his book

"Why would he tell me?" Serena asked

'No reason" Dan said

The tension mounted between them, Dan hadn't seen his ex-girlfriend in months. Every part of him felt as if he was waiting for someone to come out laughing claiming the whole stunt was a prank. In his mind he knew that this pairing wouldn't be good for the both of them, because it wasn't okay yet, they hadn't truly been away from each other, the wound still felt fresh, even though he had broken up with her. Serena did her best to carry on as if she was fine, and that this wasn't bothering her but inside it was killing her, it ripped her to shreds to be intimate with him, and now act as if they couldn't even be next to each other. She could recount back to times where all she thought about was being next to him or him just being near, never did she think her biggest want would kill her so badly all at once. The teacher spoke with her usual giddieness for the first day, like they all do on the first day, while Dan did his best to accommodate Serena, making sure he wasn't crowding her or just annoying her in general.

"And that's it for today' The teacher said before the students began to leave

"Look this can work, right?" Serena asked quickly turning to Dan "I mean us being in the same class?' she asked

"Yeah. I mean its as difficult as we want it to be" Dan said "Its not like there is any bad feelings towards each other, because we broke up and we're good' he said searching for the right words to say but knowing all the while they were wrong

"Exactly" Serena agreed

"So I'll see you in class tomorrow, or around?" Dan asked

"Right" Serena smiled half heartedly before the two walked out of the classroom. Coming out behind Dan, Serena could quickly spot Blaire with a smile from ear to ear on her face as if she was enjoying this

"You don't waste time sweety to get your man back" Blaire said to her friend

"Its not even like that. We accidently got the same class by chance" Serena said

"Well whether by chance or by choice, I choose to believe, this is your chance to get him back" Blaire suggested

"No, its……" Serena said trying to find the words but couldn't manage to at the hope of being with Dan again

"Over. Sweety please, I was with you almost the whole summer, and its clear you still love him. You guys hit a rough patch, and needed time apart. Time done, now get back together" Blaire said as Serena's eyes wondered over to Dan at his locker reading last minute notes

Surviving the first day of school, the Humphrey's welcomed their cozy loft with nothing but smiles on their faces. Though it was heaven to be home, home never truly felt like love without their father around. They both knew that he was living his dream out on the road, but it wouldn't be like them if they weren't a little selfish to want him all to themselves. Throwing his backpack onto his bed, Dan loosened up his tie before he flopped onto his bed with his sister close behind him.

"What!?" Dan asked annoyed by his sister's stare

"Are you not going to tell me?" Jenny asked

"Tell you what?" Dan asked

"Uh, Gossip Girl, clearly states, Lonely Boy and S together again" Jenny quoted the infamous gossip girl

"I so hate that website" Dan sighed

"Well I love it, now explain?" Jenny asked

"We have a class together, that's it" Dan said "I'm thinking I might drop it anyways, I don't need AP English, I could take on an extracurricular" he said

"Dan" Jenny said "Don't drop the class because your afraid to deal with Serena" she said

"Its not Serena, I mean it is, but I just don't want to crowd her or hurt her more than I all ready have' Dan said

"By switching classes, I think that will send a different message" Jenny said

"Probably. I'm sure Nate is comforting her right now" Dan shrugged

"Nate? Why would he be comforting her?" Jenny asked

"Because when I went back, after you refused to leave with me, I saw them together" Dan said as he sat up in the bed

"Together how?" Jenny asked

"Just together, I don't…..I just don't want to be around her, not right now" Dan said

"Do you still love her?" Jenny asked before Dan sat pondering the question in his head and before he could even answer his cell phone began to ring 'Who is it?" she asked

"Serena" Dan said after he glanced at the caller identification

Over and over in her mind she replayed what she could say and how she should say it, everything possible she could think of, all she could feel was her heart racing a mile a minute. Dan sat over by the pond on the grass, throwing bread crumbs at the ducks that still floated around. A slight smile came to her face at the simplicity he had in him that made her feel as everything with him was being done for the first time. Just as she walked up he quickly heard her and turned to look.

"Jacket?" Dan asked offering her a seat on his jacket

"Thank you" Serena said before she took him up on his jacket offer

"I think I have a few more bread crumbs" Dan said handing her a handful of crumbs

"You always loved doing this when we use to come out here" Serena laughed

"Its relaxing. It makes you forget the world even exists" Dan said

"Yeah, relaxing sounds good these days" Serena said

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about? I'm dying to know?" Dan asked trying to lighten the mood between them so it wasn't so nerve racking

"I think you know" Serena said

"I think I know, as well' Dan laughed to himself "Serena…" he said before she quickly kissed him. For that moment it felt like the first time when he kissed her, it just felt right, like nothing else mattered to him. Pulling her in to deepen the kiss his body wanted her but his mind refused to collaborate with the rest of him "We shouldn't…" he said in between kisses "Serena!" he said finally breaking the kiss

"You felt it right, its still there between us" Serena said with nothing but hope in her eyes

"Serena" Dan tried say before she cut him off

"I still feel it, I've felt it ever since the moment we first kissed" Serena said

"I know" Dan said "But nothing has changed since the wedding, I still think we should be apart" he said

"Why? I messed up and I get that Dan, but stop trying to punish me" Serena said as tears streamed down her face "I love you" she said

"I'm not trying to punish you, I…I never wanted to hurt you" Dan said

"Then why can't we at least try to make it work?" Serena asked

"Because I don't want to try with you. I don't want to. I want us to work, not try" Dan claimed

"So what? What's going to happen to us? Is it just over between us?" Serena asked

"I honestly don't even know. I can't even answer that right now, I'm still getting use to the fact of being your classmate" Dan said

"Okay then. I'll just see you" Serena said as she got up wanting to leave as quickly as possible because crying in front of him hadn't been option

"The answer, its yes" Dan said tearing her away from her quick pace before she could turn to look at him "I always have" he said

"Thanks. I guess I needed to know that" Serena smiled before she turned to walk away

His heart trembled at that moment, every part of him felt weightless watching her walk away from him, questioning had he done right or wrong. With her, his morals always seemed to be screwed up to the point where he just couldn't tell right from wrong anymore, or at least he didn't want to. No matter how different they were, she taught him the one thing that confused him the most, and that was love. Although it was overwhelming to learn, he hoped deep inside that it would be a lesson he could come back to when he was willing and able to go through its practices, but now he was on the hardest lesson, and that was letting go.


	3. The New Me, The Old Me

_Chapter Three- _

_GOSSIP GIRL,_

_GOOD MORNING UPPER EASTSIDERS, HOPE YOU DUSTED OFF DESIGNER MAGAZINES BECAUSE THE BIG FALL GALA IS HERE!! SO EXPECT THE HOTTEST DRESSES TO BE ON DISPLAY. LAST YEARS REIGNING CHAMPION OF THE HOTTEST DRESS, S, IS SAID TO BE TAKING THE EVER SO DELICIOUS BRIAN MCMANSON. LOOKS LIKE SHE'S GETTING OVER LONELY BOY PRETTY QUICKLY, AND THEY SAY PRINCESSES CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT A PRINCE. WELL UNTIL THE BIG EVENT, YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME._

_XOXO,_

_GOSSIP GIRL_

_Hidden under a pile of pillows, Serena couldn't manage to escape the glowing sunlight that burned against her body. The conversation between Dan and her replayed over and over again in her head, just as she was about to get an ounce of sleep that would put her into a slumber, before Eric came in and flung open the curtains. Noticing the sudden rush of sunlight burn against her, Serena slowly sat up in her bed trying to soak in the fact that sleep wasn't considered a necessity to friends and family anymore as she wasn't able to get the sleep she so desperately needed._

"_Good morning dear brother of mine" Serena said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail_

"_Serena Van Der Woodsen going with Brian McManson to the annual Fall Gala" Eric read from his laptop_

"_False. I haven't even talked to him since freshmen year" Serena said just as the maid brought her a cup of coffee "Thank you" she said to the maid_

"_Well people are dying to know how the great S will rebound after the treacherous break up" Eric said dramatically_

"_Oh, God. I think people are taking this harder than I am" Serena said_

"_Serena" Eric said quickly knowing her sister was lying _

"_Look for one day can I not have to talk about what happened. It happened, and it sucks. I just….I want to get past this. I want to stop missing him, and it doesn't help if I'm always analyzing what happened or what I should to get him back" Serena said "So please help me get back to my former self?" she asked_

"_So what are you doing the drug path again?" Eric asked_

"_No more along the lines of a reformed old me" Serena said _

"_Referencing back to the you now, who just currently broke up with her boyfriend" Eric said_

"_No. A more modified old version of me, I mean I wasn't completely bad. Take away the drinking and the bad judgement at parties, and I'd be pretty tame" Serena said_

"_Is this just for the Gala, or is this official?" Eric asked_

"_Official, hopefully. I'm a new woman, and this woman misses no man" Serena declared_

_Straightening his tie to his superior standards, Dan prepared for yet another long day of school. Walking out into the living room he expected to smell the aroma of homemade cooking spread throughout the area, but soon realized that since his father had been out on the road good meals were hard to come by. Jenny sat at the counter chomping away at her cereal just as Dan poured himself some coffee before he joined Jenny. The two sat in complete silence just soaking in the morning and what the day ahead held for them before Vanessa walked in to join them like she had been there the whole time._

"_Why the silence?" Vanessa asked as she poured herself a pot of coffee_

"_Soaking in the morning" Dan replied "What are you doing here so early?' he asked_

"_Just a pit stop on my way to a fun filled day" Vanessa said _

"_And that day would include school?" Dan asked confused "You lost me on that note" he said _

"_I'm actually not going to school" Vanessa said "Call it ditching if you will" she said _

"_And what pit stop would this be?" Jenny asked _

"_The same pit stop that hopefully you'll be taking with me" Vanessa said _

"_And you know this how?" Dan asked_

"_Because it involves writing. It is a writing convention for aspiring writers, held by the great Rich Nealson" Vanessa said _

"_Rich Nealson. I collected all his articles when I was a kid" Dan said _

"_And who is Rich Nealson?' Jenny asked_

"_Your brothers hero" Vanessa laughed_

"_I guess now the question is will Dan ditch?" Jenny asked_

"_Dan isn't going to ditch, dad would be pissed" Dan said _

"_Newsflash, Dad is in Florida right now. He wouldn't know" Jenny sai d_

"_I'm not ditching" Dan said _

"_Did I mention that Rich Nealson is holding an autograph session, and answers questions afterwards" Vanessa brought up_

"_Let me get my clippings" Dan said before he quickly rushed off to his room _

_The final class bell rang before the teacher finally closed the door shut so that students who were late would be clearly noticed. Sitting at her desk, opening up to today's section, Serena couldn't help but glance at the door a few times thinking that Dan was going to come rushing in because it wasn't like him to be late to class, in fact that's one thing she had known best about him is that he was keen on being on time, there were times he would break up make-out sessions just to make it to class on time before the minute mark, and even that was edgy for him. The teacher scrolled down the roll sheet calling out the names of students and all Serena could think about was where Dan could possibly be, or even if he was okay for that matter._

"_Dan Humphrey. Dan Humphrey" The teacher said "Okay, not here" she said before she moved on to the next student_

_Gripping onto his book of clippings, Dan and Vanessa were inches away from his beloved hero, whom he collected articles of ever since he could hold a pair of scissors. Vanessa looked on at her friend, who was in complete awe of the infamous Rich Nealson, for a moment she thought if the guy drooled, Dan would catch his spit. After the seminar everyone dispersed quickly to buy a copy of his latest book while Dan sat in chair just marveling in this moment he thought would never happen in his teen life let alone his regular life._

"_Are you not going to buy a copy of his book?" Vanessa asked_

"_I all ready have a pre-ordered copy at the house. Can you believe this? Can you believe the actually significant of this moment, I mean this is history. I, Vanessa am apart of history" Dan said dramatically_

"_Okay, whacko number one is present" Vanessa joked as the two walked up the aisle _

"_This was great. This was great" Dan said before he hugged his friend tightly "Now all I have to do is get him to sign my book" he said as the two walked through the double doors into a crowd of people_

"_Yeah, good luck with that. I'll be over there just watching as you fight through a crowd of people" Vanessa said before she walked over to the side of the room _

_Standing in line for what seemed like hours, Dan took an inch forward towards the one thing that could make this day even more perfect than it all ready was, there he sat right in front of him signing away his name like it was nothing, but for Dan it was a sign that writing was his calling. Gathering together the loose clippings that managed to peak out on the corners of the book, Dan looked up quickly to see the hosts signaling that only five more people were going to be let through to get Rich's signature. One, two, three, then four went and now it was his turn. Taking a step forward he felt weightless within the moment as he was a foot away from his idol before he was cut off by a brunette. The moment had slipped, the moment was stolen by a brunette as she received the last signature and Rich soon backed away from the table. Dan's heart nearly sank in his chest as the moment seemed to pass him quicker than he realized, turning around with a smile from ear to ear the brunette walked back and Dan couldn't help but approach her._

"_Uh…excuse me. You cut in front of me, no I mean you literally cut in front of me" Dan said _

"_I was next" The girl quickly replied not backing down _

"_Yeah, next to watch me but I was next, and you cut me off" Dan said _

"_Well you took too long to walk up there" The girl said _

"_Too long, I was a foot away. No you were just be greedy" Dan said _

"_Uh…fine. Do you want the autograph?" The girl asked_

"_I don't want your autograph, or should I say my stolen autograph" Dan refused_

"_Then what do you want?" The girl asked becoming annoyed_

"_Nothing. Nothing. I don't want anything from someone who clearly cheats their way to it" Dan said before he turned to walk away_

"_I'll give it to you" The girl called out "Stop being dramatic" she then said _

"_Go to hell!" Dan said not looking back once_

"_What was that all about?" Vanessa asked confused as to who he was telling to go to hell_

"_Let's just go" Dan said before he flung open the double doors_

_Blaire piled up the dresses on her bed as she searched for the perfect one for the big Fall Gala. The Gala was the big welcome back dance, but for rich it was a Gala in which you showed yourself off and what you've done with your three month time period. Serena sat back flipping through magazines as she waited for her nail polish to dry, while the rest of the girls scrambled around the penthouse doing their hair and make up. _

"_Do you know what your wearing?" Blaire asked_

"_Yes" Serena answered quickly_

"_And that would be?" Blaire asked quizzically_

"_The Ralph Lauren dress with the satin finish" Serena said without even breaking a sweat of brain thought_

'_I hate you" Blaire said at her friends organizational skills_

"_Love you too, B" Serena laughed to herself_

"_Maybe I should do black, black is always good" Blaire said _

"_Black is formal, the shoes have to be cute though" Serena said_

"_They will be" Blaire smiled _

"_Hey, B. Uh…you work in the office right?" Serena asked_

"_Not quite but I do have access, why?" Blaire asked_

"_Oh, nothing…just asking" Serena said _

"_Okay. Well I'm going to transform, tell Deroda I'm in the other wing if she needs to bring me something" Blaire informed her friend before she left. Serena flipped through her magazine trying her best not to let the burden of thought creep into her mind but she couldn't seem to contain herself from it. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and began to dial for information._

"_Yes, St.Jude's" Serena asked "Thank you" she said _

"_St. Jude's Prep for Boys, how may I assist you?" The woman asked_

"_Hi, I was calling about your scholarships standards?" Serena asked_

"_Okay, what do you want to know? Are you currently on scholarship?" The woman asked_

"_Yes, I just wanted to know how absences work?" Serena asked_

"_Well if your on scholarship, your only allowed two excused absences. Once you reach two you will lose your scholarship for the next semester" The woman informed _

"_And exactly how many does Daniel Humphrey have?" Serena asked_

"_May I ask who this is?" The woman asked_

"_Serena Van Der Woodsen" Serena said _

"_Wouldn't you be a student?" The woman asked_

"_Yes, my step father Bartholomew Bass wanted me to clear Daniel's absence. He was tutoring me and lost track of time" Serena said _

"_Bart Bass, you said?" The woman asked_

"_Would you like to speak with him, I'm sure this could be cleared up easily" Serena said _

"_No, its okay. Daniel has been cleared" The woman said _

"_Thank you' Serena said "You'll receive a signature from Mr. Bass soon specify in written form why Mr. Humphrey was absent" she added_

"_Good thing your step father cleared it, Mr. Humphrey would have reached his third, appears he has had a lot family excuses" The woman said _

"_Thank you. Have a nice day" Serena said before she quickly hung the phone up "Now back to the old Serena" she said before she went back to flipping through the pages of her magazine_

_After what seemed like an hour on the train, Dan had finally made it back to the loft to find it completely empty with no life whatsoever. He had become used to this since his dad had left but never would he think that he'd be content with it. Walking into his room his computer screen lit up to the Gossip Girl website with its latest update on the rich and the fabulous. Flinging his sweater jacket to the side of his bed he quickly pulled up a chair to the computer._

_GOSSIP GIRL,_

_HEY UPPER EASTSIDERS, ITS YOUR FRIENDLY BLOGGER HERE. IT APPEARS THE FALL GALA HAS GONE ON ITS WAY, AND I OF COURSE HAVE TO FILL YOU IN ON THE DRAMA SO FAR AND OF COURSE THE FASHION. B, CAME DRESSED TO KILL AND CERTAINLY LOOKED DAZZLING IN HER MOTHER'S LATEST CREATION THAT IS ALL THE RAVE IN PARIS THESE DAYS. WHILE B IS THE COMMANDER AND CHIEF, HER SOLDIERS CAME IN CLOSE TO LOOKING EVEN THE TINIEST BIT OF A FASHIONISTA TO THEIR QUEEN. SEEMS C HAD HIS EYES GLUED TO B, WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN THOSE TWO BECAUSE BETWEEN THESE TWO ANYTHING IS BOUND TO HAPPEN. SADLY I HAVE TO ADMIT S HAS MANAGED TO KEEP HER CROWN AS BEST DRESSED, MAKING ALL GIRL LOOK LIKE MERE FOOLS FOR EVEN TRYING TO COMPETE WITH HER. S AND N DANCED A LITTLE BIT BUT NOTHING WORTH GOING CRAZY OVER, B DIDN'T EVEN SEEM TO NOTICE PLUS CARE, ITS ONLY DRAMA WHEN THE FRIEND IS JEALOUS. OVERALL NOTHING BIG BUT THE DOLLARS SPENT. UNTIL THEN, YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME._

_XOXO,_

_GOSSIP GIRL_

_Dan fell back into his chair just imaging the thought of Nate and Serena dancing the night away, the thought ran across his mind and made him a little numb but in some ways he was glad Serena was clearly having a good time. No matter if they were together or not, he wanted her to have a good time. _

_Eric sat up finally giving up on late night television before he decided to retire to bed, just as he began to get up from the sofa, he heard keys fumbling and then entered Serena. It hadn't even hit eleven yet and she was all ready home. Throwing her purse off onto the counter she quickly joined her brother on the sofa._

"_The old Serena wouldn't have been home this early?" Eric laughed_

"_I don't think that girl exists anymore" Serena laughed_

"_Then who might this girl be?" Eric asked_

"_Serena van der Woodsen. That's all I can be, I know that name has caused people to categorize me but only I know who I am, so I really don't have to modify what I want to be" Serena said _

"_What made you come to this conclusion?" Eric asked_

"_I think when everyone wanted to go to a bar, and then a drug dealer came through. That was my queue to leave, but I don't judge, I just don't do that anymore" Serena smiled "Its okay to be alone, and I think I'm finally realizing it. I must say it feels pretty empowering to" she said _

"_Maybe so" Eric laughed_

"_Yeah, its actually pretty fun" Serena smiled "I'm not that girl anymore, I just need to find out who I am now, and I need to do that alone" she said _

"_Well your not completely alone" Eric said "You have me" he said _


	4. Mr Above Everyone

_Chapter Four-_

_GOSSIP GIRL,_

_HELLO UPPER EASTSIDERS, IF SOME HAVEN'T NOTICED THIS WEEK IS THE BIGGEST OF ALL WEEKS, JUST B IF YOU WANT TO. ELEANOR WALDORF REVEALS HER LATEST LINE THAT HAS BEEN THE BUZZ OVER THE SUMMER. LOOKS LIKE ALL EYES WILL BE ON B, LUCKY BITCH, IF ALL EYES ARE ON B GUESS THE SPOTLIGHT MIGHT DRIFT OVER TO HER BFF, S. S HAS BEEN KEEPING A LOW PROFILE LATELY, LAST TIME SHE WAS SPOTTED WAS WHEN B AND HER HAD A LITTLE OLD FASHION GIRLS NIGHT OUT AT A CERTAIN NIGHT CLUB. HOPE YOU GET IN AT THE EXTRAVAGENT WALDORF FASHION SHOW BECAUSE I HEAR ITS TO DIE FOR. WELL YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME, KEEP WATCHING BECAUSE YOU KNOW I WILL._

_XOXO_

_GOSSIP GIRL_

_Jenny sat out at the kitchen counter listening to the tyrade her brother was having in his room, laughing to herself she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it when he would come out. After a good twenty minutes Dan finally came out dressed in his usual school attire, but with more of a scowl on his face. Laughter became inevitable as all Jenny could think about was what level one catastrophe could be happening in her brothers life now. Storming over to grab his backpack, Dan just hoped that somewhere along the line his sanity would come back._

"_I'll bite, whats wrong Dan?" Jenny asked giving up on her brothers stance of silence_

"_Everything. Everything is wrong. My clothes, my shirt, hell even these pants" Dan complained_

"_And that's what is sending you into frustration?" Jenny asked "Boy you'd be perfect a peace talker" she said under her breath_

"_Jen, seriously, no jokes, I can't deal now" Dan replied quickly_

"_Really? I didn't even notice. Look Dan I know this is not what is pissing you off" Jenny said _

"_You know that fun day Vanessa planned where I skip school?" Dan asked_

"_Yeah, it was yesterday" Jenny said _

"_I'm on a scholarship and I can't miss another day of school. I all ready had two all ready" Dan said _

"_So just call and excuse it" Jenny said _

"_I can't. I had to call yesterday in order for it to be excuse, and in case you forgot, I don't have a trust fund so I still wouldn't get pardoned less in case it was a really good excuse" Dan said _

"_Then go talk to administrative" Jenny suggested_

"_Jen, look never mind. I have to go print out my report, that's half of my grade. Don't want to add failing to the list, hell not before they kick me out of school" Dan said _

"_Your over reacting" Jenny replied by her brother dramatic behavior_

"_Over reacting. I'll see you at school" Dan said before he stormed out of the loft_

_Dan's leg jittered in nervousness feeling like at every second someone might come in and give him the news that he was going to be kicked out of school. All he could do was think about the worst case scenario in his situation, which felt like it was getting worse by the minute. Teachers looks at him as he walked through the hallway, the string of bad luck that seemed to fall upon at every turn he took, paranoia had gone into overdrive in his mind. Just as he began to lose his mind, Serena came in at a hurry with her paper in hand._

"_Have they collected the papers yet?" Serena asked out of breath_

"_No, but you could have screwed up my grade over you being late" Dan replied as he flipped open his book_

"_And I see someone is in a bad mood today" Serena noticed _

"_You would say that" Dan said shaking his head in annoyance_

"_And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" Serena asked quickly becoming defensive_

"_It means that your never on time, your always late, and this time it slid by but next time you might not be so lucky, oh excuse me, I might not be so lucky as my grade goes down because of you" Dan said _

"_All because I was late" Serena said angrily_

"_Yes, do you not understand me. People don't have trust funds like some, and can't afford to be late or even absent for that matter. So why don't you get over yourself and start giving a damn when it comes to other people, and what might happen to them in the long run" Dan yelled catching the attention of classmates_

"_Get over myself, you really shouldn't be talking. Mr. Above Everyone, I may have money and assosciate with people who act like they're above everyone but you act like your better than everyone. Newsflash, people screw up and make mistakes, but then again that doesn't fly in your book does it, I of all people know that" Serena replied_

"_Well when your girlfriend sleeps with everyone and anyone, you'd learn to be judgmental" Dan said causing the crowd to erupt in the complete silence at the dagger of words he had slayed her with_

"_Nice job, very nice" Serena said fighting back the tears that rushed to her eyes as she grabbed her bag and quickly left the classroom_

_Flipping through her magazine furiously, Serena couldn't manage to get out of her head what Dan had said to her in class. So much of her loved the fact that he could look at her and make her feel like every mistake she had made in her life was only to get to him, but the words that he had said today made her rethink every look and every touch that made her feel special to him. Noticing her friends range of emotion, Blaire took a break from helping designer organize the models to go over and help her friend. Leading her up to her bedroom, Blaire quickly closed the door behind them and then shoved Serena down on to the bed._

"_What's wrong?" Blaire asked _

"_Everything" Serena said falling back onto a plethora of pillows that were behind her_

"_And what exactly does everything include? Does it include friends because I apologized for hitting you with pillow but keep in mind that you snore loudly" Blaire responded_

"_No it doesn't include friendships" Serena said _

"_Then does it include the screaming match that involved Dan and you, it was the latest on Gossip Girl" Blaire asked_

"_I know" Serena said covering her face with a pillow "That was our first official fight" she said _

"_You mean now that you two have broken up" Blaire threw in_

"_Yes. I mean he practically called me a whore. Its like everything has changed between us, I'm just scum to him now" Serena said _

"_That's because you let him dictate how you feel" Blaire said "I mean come on, he has a cabbage patch doll in his room" Blaire brought up_

"_Now is not the time to bring Cedric into this" Serena replied quickly_

"_And yet you remember the doll's name" Blaire said weirded out by her friends attention to detail "You need to stop moping over him, and start living your life" she said _

"_Its not that easy" Serena replied "I can't just shut off my feelings for him" she said _

"_Why not?" Blaire asked_

"_Because, I love him" Serena replied gripping on tightly to the pillow_

"_Love?" Blaire asked _

"_I do" Serena said "But I'm not sure it's the same guy" she said _

"_Which is why your going to get your mind off of this and have fun at my mothers show tonight" Blaire said instantly_

_He stood in utter annoyance as he looked down at the piece of paper that held his first assignment. Dan could hardly stand going to school with the rich and famous and now he had to cover a piece on them at the Waldorf fashion show. Looking around the newsroom, everyone eagerly worked on their articles while he stood trying to process what interesting fact could come of the Waldorf Fashion Show tonight. Unable to stand the thoughts of boredom that came upon him he quickly barged into the editors office to find a familiar face sitting down at the desk._

"_You!!" Dan said in annoyance_

"_And whiney boy from the convention" The girl quickly replied _

"_What are you doing here?" Dan asked_

"_I believe I, who was in my office, was working until you, stormed in" The girl replied_

"_Wait your office, you're the editor?" Dan asked_

"_Yes, indeed. Harlow couldn't handle the pressure anymore, which in rich people terms mean she's probably off fooling around with her boyfriend" The girl said _

"_Which explains why you gave me the crappy assignment" Dan said slamming the paper down next to her_

"_The Waldorf Fashion Show, do you know how many people lined up for the assignment? You should feel lucky that you get the infamous one ticket school press card to the event" The girl said _

"_I don't want it" Dan replied_

"_Why?" The girl asked_

"_Because I don't party with the rich" Dan said _

"_You dated one, what's the difference of being in the same room with all of them" The girl said _

"_My personal life has nothing to do with my writing, I don't want it" Dan said _

"_Frankly I would love to spar the battle of banter but I have to get a story in on the Waldorf Fashion Show, and my reporter is wasting time. Now if you want to remain as my reporter, I suggest you find your nicest suit and suck it up and deal with the trust fund kids" The girl fired back _

"_I usually like new people, and give them a fair chance, but….I don't like you" Dan said _

"_Ouch! That hurt, now I understand why the ex called you Mr. Above Everyone, catchy title by the way" The girl said "Have fun tonight" she said before she quickly got up to leave the office_

_Music blared from all angles as everyone that was attendance at the infamous Waldorf Fashion Show, could care less about the damage possibly done to eardrums, all tonight was about was to be seen at one of the hottest shows in the Uppereastside. Networking with her friend through the crowd, Serena felt as if she greeted half up New York at the party. When she finally caught a moment to herself, she stood off over at the bar while she looked on at people begin to go inside to grab their seats for the runway walks. Dressed in his usual dark suit, Dan nearly had to fight his way through a crowd of people as he made his way into the hall area of auditorium. With a quick glance, Serena quickly spotted him amongst the crowd as he made his way over to where she was, obviously not knowing she was over there._

"_What is Dan doing here?" Serena asked Blaire as she pulled her away from her networking_

"_What? Dan…" Blaire asked confused_

"_Look over there, he's here" Serena said motioning over in his direction_

"_I think he's here for the school newspaper" Blaire said as she grabbed a drink from the waitress_

"_School newspaper. Dan doesn't write for the school newspaper' Serena said _

"_Guess again, yeah, he's on the paper" Blaire confirmed just as Dan started to make his way over_

"_Ugh!! Well here he comes, I'll see you inside" Serena said before she quickly walked off not wanting to even be near Dan_

"_Waldorf" Dan greeted Blaire_

"_Humphrey, I thought you would stop attending social events after breaking up with Serena, but yet your still here. Trying to hold on to a shred of popularity?' Blaire asked_

"_That wouldn't be the case. I just need to ask you a few questions so I can go home" Dan said _

"_So you really are in the newspaper, I see you aren't going after popularity.."Blaire said before Dan cut her off_

"_What was the inspiration for your mother's new design?" Dan asked_

"_I don't know ask her" Blaire replied_

"_Okay, what do you think people will be looking forward to about tonight's event?" Dan asked _

"_The fact that this is the hottest event, who wouldn't be here, hell even you Humphrey found your way here" Blaire said _

"_Oh God. Waldorf please just answer the questions so I can go home, I want to go home, I don't want to be here" Dan ranted_

'_Save your whining for someone who cares" Blaire replied quickly_

"_I knew this was pointless, I should have just passed the assignment off to someone else" Dan said to himself_

"_Newsflash, everything Serena said about you is true. You act as if we're all a burden in your world, well info to you, your just another person on top of thousands who feel like they have a sucky life" Blaire said _

"_Spare me the lecture" Dan sighed_

"_You can't even admit it can you?" Blaire said _

"_Admit what?" Dan asked_

"_Your wrong, that whatever bitch fit you were on, that it was you being upset about some sucky aspect in your life" Blaire said _

"_Whatever" Dan shrugged before he turned to leave_

"_She covered for you, the thing your probably stressed out about, she covered for you" Blaire said_

"_What are you talking about?" Dan asked stopping dead in his tracks_

"_Serena called the school and had Bart excuse you" Blaire said _

"_Why would she do that?" Dan said _

"_Because unlike what you said to her, she does care about you even if you treat her like your better than her. Serena messes up, I give you that, but the best part about her is her heart because in her heart she truly cares about the people she loves, and whether you two are together or not, she still loves you" Blaire said "So bitch about that" she said before she walked away_

_In that moment it all began to make sense to him, the fact that in his mind he had racked up the tragedies that were to come of him being possibly kicked out of school, and the harsh realities of what he had said to her. Never in a million years would he ever imagine say something like that to her, every time he thought about it it nearly killed him. Wandering around the lonely streets of the Uppereastside, he found himself walking a familiar path that once held enjoyment to him once he reached his destination. _

_Coming up the stairs after a long night of hanging with the girls, Serena reluctantly walked through the lobby and over to the suite elevators. Not welcoming the fact that she had the suite all to herself because of a spontaneous trip Bart took the family on, she wasn't thrilled to be alone. Coming off of the elevator she slowly walked to her door, rustling around in her purse to find her key before she quickly looked to see laying across her doorway asleep. A slight smile came to her face thinking back on the times where they would just lay together, and even though he never intended to, he always managed to hold onto her like she was his favorite pillow. For that very moment she almost forgot the anger she felt towards what he had said to her._

"_Dan" Serena said as she knelt down to nudge him awake_

"_Aw, my back" Dan said as he began to stir awake "What time is it?" he asked_

"_Are you drunk?" Serena asked recognizing familiar signs of the infamous time request_

"_No, but I wish I was, it might help the pain of my back" Dan said as he sat up against the door_

"_Are you just going to sit there?" Serena asked confused as to why he was even here at her door_

"_Just humor me, my back is killing me, and I wanted to talk to you" Dan said _

'_Well I'm not a fan of being out in the public, and most likely someone is going to come out of their rooms because people do live here" Serena pointed out_

"_Good point. Well can I come in?" Dan asked_

"_You haven't even answered the question of why you're here to begin with" Serena said_

"_Just let me in" Dan said as he stood up to face her_

"_Fine" Serena sighed before she unlocked the door and walked over to the living room area while Dan closed the door behind them and followed behind "So what do I owe this visit? Want to reveal anymore feelings you have for me, maybe hoe, or even a slut this time, but wait that all falls under the same category of what you've all ready called me" she said _

"_I deserve that. Look I want to apologize for what I said" Dan said _

"_No, its what you felt. You don't have to apologize" Serena said _

"_But I should. Look I was mad and upset about possibly being kicked out for not clearing my absence, and I took my frustration out on you' Dan said _

"_You were upset about being absent?" Serena asked_

"_Yes, that was until Blaire told me about what you did. Why'd you it?" Dan asked_

"_Count on Blaire not to intervene. Look I did it because I knew what might happen if you didn't go to school, and I remembered you all ready missed a few days with some stuff for your dad" Serena said _

"_But you didn't have to' Dan said _

"_Just call it me looking out for you, I have a habit of doing that even if it does bite me in the foot sometimes" Serena said _

"_I appreciate what you did" Dan said as he flopped down on the sofa_

"_Well your welcome" Serena replied_

"_I know that this may be a little new for us, but I would really love it if we could be friends because I have feeling I might need more of that these days, since on Blaire's account my popularity status has gone down" Dan said mocking Blaire making Serena laugh at the impersonation_

"_Yeah, I think we can do that" Serena laughed "B, does have a flair for the dramatic" she added_

"_Flair, its like a burst" Dan joked _

"_So your in the school newspaper, when did that happen?" Serena asked_

"_This past summer" Dan said "Figured it might help my chances with Dartmouth, and show I was involved in my high school years" he added_

"_That's a step up for you' Serena joked_

'_I know right" Dan laughed_


End file.
